1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface such as a beverage cup, bottles, paper labels, appliance surfaces, bowls, containers, pipe, and the like, having improved insulation properties, reduced condensation and improved tactile feel.
2) Description of Related Art
For beverage container such as coffee cups and the like, the beverage is typically served at temperatures in excess of 160° F. and even in excess of 185° F. Even brief exposure to these temperatures can cause significant scalding. The risk of scalding is increased with hot beverages when served in paper or plastic disposable cups. The paper or plastic must be kept thin to reduce cost, weight, and the height or volume of a stack of cups.
Attempts have been made to balance the thinning of the paper or plastic of the cup materials with the need to protect from scalding such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,656 directed to a sleeve for insulating the hand while holding a beverage cup. A tubular body of felt-like material conforms by a press fit relationship with the sidewall of a beverage cup when the beverage cup is inserted into the sleeve through the first end of the body. U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,949 is directed to a “C” shaped sleeve for insulating the hand while holding a beverage cup. A plastic molded shape having two broadened ends connected by a thinner central strip form a “C” that is sized to be slightly under the diameter of a conventional hot beverage cup and to snap onto the sidewall of the beverage cup and hold in a spring like fashion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,135 is directed to “honeycombed” insulation sleeve disposed around a beverage cup. U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,484 is directed to paper sleeve, stored in folded configuration, and expanded for receiving a cup.
There is also disadvantages of placing cold liquids in “thin” containers in that temperature differences between the beverage container outer wall, ambient temperature, and moisture levels can cause condensation on the outer wall of the beverage container. Such containers include paper or plastic cups, ice cream containers, and ice trays just to name a few. Previous attempts to reduce or eliminate the effect of condensation on such a surface have been tried. Condensation on the surface, such as a beverage container, bowl and the like, can damage supporting surfaces such as table tops an counter tops. Additionally, condensation on a surface can reduce the ability to securely hold the surface such as with a beverage container becoming “slick”. Additionally, condensation on the surface can cause the underlying structure to degrade. The well-known effect of condensation on paper cups where the condensation breaks down the structural integrity of the beverage container is one example.
Such attempts to manage condensation include U.S. Pat. No. 1,910,139 directed to a liquid absorbing pad placed on supporting surfaces such as under glasses, pitchers and other receptacles whereby the condensation which forms and accumulates on the outside of the receptacles when used for serving cold beverages may be absorbed and prevented from wetting the supporting surfaces. Other coasters are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,014,268; 1,959,134, 2,215,633, and 2,595,961. Much effort has been directed to the management of condensation and not necessarily to the prevention of condensation on these paper or plastic beverage cup, especially those with thinner walls and especially for disposable beverage containers.
Additionally, for beverage containers used with cold liquids, condensation can be reduced by using insulating rubber or foam sleeves. However, these solutions are expensive and add additional weight. Much attention should be spent on reducing heat transfer, scalding, and condensation on thin, disposable paper or plastic cups.
By way to example and not limitation, the beverage container will be used in the application to illustrate the invention. The invention can apply as well to a surface that is used for ice trays, bottles, paper or plastic cups, ice cream containers, ice containers, coolers, pipe, mechanical parts, electrical parts, durable goods, and other such articles that can use the benefits of the present invention to improve the insulation against heat and prevent condensation that occurs due to the temperature differential in proximity to the surface.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a beverage container that provides improved insulation properties for hot liquids and reduces condensation for cold liquids.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a beverage container that reduces or eliminates the need for cup sleeves and coasters, or that allow the sleeve to be thinner and lighter weight.
It is another object of the present invention to provide improved insulating ability of thin surfaces to control heat transfer from the surface to an object touching the surface or to improve resistance to condensation of liquids from a humid atmosphere.
It is another object of the present invention to reduce the sensation of heat and to protect the hand from scalding without the need for an insulating glove, a second cup used over the inner cup, a paper sleeve or corrugated paper for a cardboard second layer or sleeve to prevent additional cost, weight, and thickness.